


Historia or Krista

by nimery



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Study, Comforting cuddles, Cuddling, Drabble, F/F, One Shot, general fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimery/pseuds/nimery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia was the kind of person Ymir liked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Historia or Krista

Historia was the kind of person Ymir liked. Unlike Krista, who was overly nice and went out of the way to help, Historia had flaws she wasn't afraid to show.

Ymir preferred Historia.

But at certain times, she couldn't tell which one the blonde was being.

She had her head resting on Ymir's chest, her arms tight around her waist, while Ymir had a hand threaded through Historia's hair.

She had been shaking from a nightmare, so much so that Ymir had woken and climbed into her bed, putting her arms around her and trying to turn the bad dreams to good.

Ymir preferred Historia to Krista.

But there was always that small thought in the back of her mind whispering that, maybe, Historia was the only with the nightmares, and while she appreciated Historia's bluntness, she liked to think that Krista was the one who had good dreams.

She wanted Historia to have good dreams, she didn't want to see her afraid. To see her trembling like this ever again.

Ymir leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to the golden head that had decided to use her body as a bed. She didn't really mind, smiled a little. As long as Historia could sleep through the night.


End file.
